1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing with grease sealed, and more particularly it relates to a bearing for motor having grease sealed therein, having small loss by friction, small noise and long life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various investigations have been made on bearing to develop a bearing having small loss by friction, small noiseand long life. Recently, in particular, global environmental problem is getting a great deal of attention, and advanced countries are obligated to make an effort to reduce waste of energy as less as possible. Various proposals have been made and improvement has been made on bearings used in every field, but it is the actual circumstances that further improvement is still required.